An Unseen Girl Behind A Monster's Mask
by BunnyGirl1520
Summary: Abandoned after birth, this girl had survived. But now she wishes she hadn't. It was as if she had only survived to see the world's cruelty. She didn't know what a family did, but she wished she had one. The only kindness she had ever had was when some people gave her money to buy herself some food. Was this world really worth living in?
1. Chapter 1

All my life all I have ever been seen as is a monster. I may have made friends, but I have never had a friendship that lasted longer that two days. Because by then I have to change. Everywhere I go I'm kicked out or told I'm a monster. Not that it's not true, it's just that I can't control my fate. I didn't want to be born this way! It's not fair! The way this world works just isn't fair! I wish someone could just see me for who I am, and not what I am for once! I just wish that I could have a normal life, with a normal family. I just wish that someone could actually see me for who I am, just notice me.

* * *

Okay I know short as heck, right? But, thanks for reading. It's my first time trying this depressing/dramatic story but, I promise, the next chapter I post will be longer. At least a page long.

* BunnyGirl1420


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know its very late, I just have trouble trying to think of how to write things. but it's still a short chpt. Well, thanks for reading.

I've been surviving off of people's generosity, then hurt every time from being called a monster and kicked out. I can't help it. This is me. But, whatever. I'm used to it by now. I try to leave their sights or houses before it happens again. I met one like me before. Stayed in his underground hideout for a while. His name was Ethan. He taught me street smarts. He lives off of identity theft. But, I can't say anything, I now do the same thing. Only when I really need food or warm clothes for the coming winter. Ethan taught me about hunters, but I've never done anything bad enough to get on their radar. So I'm a hidden monster I guess.

~unknown beauty

Funny, how cruel reality can be, then the next second, it's so nice.

Sunsets, Ethan coming home harmed.

Birds chirping, Ethan coughing up blood.

Flowers blooming, Him dying in my arms.

Sun setting, Crying alone as the beautiful colors expand through the sky.

Full moon, illuminating the world around me, hunters, somewhere out there, my hate for them growing.

~unknown beauty

I knew I stood no chance against anyone. But I didn't care. I just felt anger. The only thing he did was try to survive. Better than the stories of his brother I've heard. His brother kills and steals money from humans. Cruel, takes way more than what he deserves. Ethan did nothing, yet they stabbed him through his gut. Making him bleed out, into a slow suffering death. I can't even give him a proper funeral. But, I'll do what I can, and bury him by the cherry blossom tree that he planted. Then, he can still be alive in a way, watching the endless beauty of the Earth.

~unknown beauty

As I patted down the last of the dirt, I said my goodbyes and promised to stop crying. I would never find anyone or anything that would be able to fill the hole in my chest that his death left me with. I'd have to survive on the food that we had saved up. One small meal a day. Staying low, in case the hunters stay in town for a bit.

~unknown beauty

I walk up to the cherry tree once again today. But this time, I brought a gift of sorts. I had made a cross with his name carved into the horizontal stick. This made me feel better in ways. As if I had made his presence more realistic and relaxing. It was clumsy, but I made my way up the tree. Sitting on the lowest, but biggest branch of the tree, I remembered all the good times we had together.

"It must be raining," I said aloud to myself, but inside I promised this is the last time I would cry. It has been a month since Ethan's death. I decided that tomorrow I would set off and go to all the places Ethan has been. Killing all the hunters I find on the way.

Tomorrow... it felt as the air was harder to breathe, I shouldn't feel this much guilt, I couldn't have done anything to save him. But, now I can get revenge, hopefully, Ethan's lying in rest and feels no pain. He shouldn't worry about me, after all, he was the one that taught me how to survive. I'll survive, for him. Although I was anxious for tomorrow, I fell asleep in the cherry tree.


End file.
